piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Flying Dutchman/Pirates 5 Idea - Pirates of the Caribbean: To the Land of the Lost Abyss
Hello, mates. For those of you who do not know me, my name is The Flying Dutchman, and I'm a huge fan of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. I saw On Stranger Tides last night, and I was inspired to write/begin working on my own film for the series. I have a general plot, and I was wondering what you think! ''Pirates of the Caribbean: To the Land of the Lost Abyss'' The story begins as a Greek philosopher sits in candlelight writing of an amazing and horrifying journey he had experienced to a hidden city. A sound like thunder is heard, and the man is violently carried away by huge torrents of water. As his quill and the book he was writing in drop into a violently churning ocean, the title appears. We are now taken to the outside of King George's palace in London, England, specifically one of the castle's windows with a balcony. Amidst the quiet of the night, Jack Sparrow drops down from the roof via rope. He then begins a comedic struggle to enter the castle without being detected, hence he can't just break the glass. Once inside, Jack begins searching for something, which is revealed to be a large shield-like object that hangs over the King's luxurious throne, one that contains a large blue gem in the middle and has twin silver leviathans depicted as swimming around it. Jack then begins another struggle to obtain the object, one that awakens King George, who calls the guards. Jack Sparrow attempts to flee from the guards, but he is aprehended in the end. Put on trial, Jack is sentenced to hanging without a fair hearing or even a jury. A huge crowd comes to see him face the gallows, but Jack is suddenly spared at the last second by King George. Jack is taken to the King's castle, where the King tells him that ever since the Spanish destroyed the Fountain of Youth they, in their supposed superiority, have been trying to overthrow him and take over England. The King, stating he is in need of a man of Jack's calibur, drafts him as a privateer in exchange for his life. Jack is forced to take the job, reluctantly sacrificing his freedom and ending his life of piracy. Jack starts to forget who he truly is, even betraying other pirates he once was allied with by ordering their execution or arrest. Two years later, England is attacked by Spain. When the Spanish King himself appears before George demanding the "second artifact", neither the King or Jack, who is defending him, have any idea what the Spaniard is speaking of. Enraged, the Spanish King kills King George and steals the object from above the throne. Jack attempts to pursue the Spanish King, but he is forced to retreat when the Spanish army comes after him. Stowing aboard a ship to escape the Spanish, Jack throws its captain overboard and sails for Tortuga, where he believes he will find the one man alive who could help him unlock the secrets of the object the Spanish stole and who could aid him in getting it back successfully. Once in Tortuga, Jack succeeds in finding Barbossa, whom he tells about what had happened in London. Barbossa then enlightens Jack on what the object the Spanish stole is, how it is a key to the lost world of Atlantis, and how one other artifact is necessary for collection before the other can work and Atlantis can be reached. When Jack hears Barbossa's tales of the missing realm and realizes this missing artifact was the one the Spanish King was searching for before he murdered King George, he tells Barbossa he needs to collect these two objects before the Spanish do and reach Atlantis himself, Jack wanting to "feel like a pirate again". It is at this moment Barbossa states that in order to get to the second object, a "demoness's magic is needed". Jack has a feeling he knows who Barbossa refers to by saying this, and he initially is unsure about going to search for his old lover Angelica, konwing she still bears a grudge against him and would kill him before she even considered joining the expedition. Barbossa tells Jack to go to in search of her anyways, stating Jack will give the Queen Anne's Revenge back to Angelica in exchange for her services. Jack takes the Queen Anne's Revenge and a crew in search of his old lover, and he uses his recently returned compass (which was in Barbossa's possession) to learn she is in Spain. In Spain, Jack begins searching for Angelica, and when he finds her after hearing stories of a feared female pirate who torments others with voodoo, the woman engages him in a rage-fueled duel to the death. Angelica cheats and uses her father's old voodoo doll of Jack to gain the upper hand, almost killing Jack before he tells her he has a proposition to make. Angelica warns Jack that she has since become more powerful than her father Blackbeard ever was in terms of black magic, and Jack states that is precisely why he came looking for her. Angelica is told Jack's story, and she initially refuses to accompany or assist him. She changes her mind when Jack mentions he'd return the Queen Anne's Revenge to her, the last thing Angelica would have to remember her father. Together, Jack and Angelica sneak into the Spanish King's palace. They converse with him about why he is in search of the two artifacts, and when the King mentions Atlantis, Angelica quickly tells the King that they wish to collect the artifacts and travel to the lost city as well. It is at this point that the Spanish King promises not to kill the pirates if they go to Atlantis and bring the riches they find there back to him and claim the world in his name. The pirates falsely agree to the King's terms, and he allows them to leave unharmed with the object he had stolen from London. Unbeknownst to Jack and Angelica, the Spanish King orders that the Spanish army follow the two pirates by foot and that the fleet follow them by sea to make sure they don't try to "pull any tricks". Travelling on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack, Barbossa, and Angelica face many harsh trials while on the open ocean. They eventually reach the location of the missing artifact, however, but more harsh trials await them on land. The pirates are even attacked by the Spanish, but to prevent further delay on the voyage to Atlantis, Barbossa suggests that the pirates and the Spanish travel as allies. Everyone agrees. However, the road to Atlantis continues to get more and more perilous. Many days later, the location where Atlantis is rumored to have been lost to the depths is reached. The Spanish Armada's number of ships having been reduced by half and the Queen Anne's Revenge almost destroyed on a few occasions along the way, the two objects are finally joined as one, and the path to Atlantis is opened. Once in the lost city, the pirates and Spanish find themselves surrounded by gorgeous women, more treasure than they could ever steal in a hundred lifetimes, and even their dreams are made reality. Jack himself falls under Atlantis's spell, but Barbossa senses there must be something darker about the lost city that explains why it was sent to the depths in the first place. Jack meets the Atlantean princess, beginning to fall in love with her much to Angelica's displeasure. The Spanish secretly begin plotting to take over the city, and it is because of the pirates' and Spaniards' greed that Atlantis's true colors are revealed. Men are being killed by the Atlanteans, who are truly monstrous demons from Hell that have the sea as their dominion and corrupt the waters with evil. Treasure is revealed to be naught but worthless fragments of death. Dreams made real turn into living nightmares. Barbossa learns the true reason why no man has ever found Atlantis or returned from a voyage to it, and he begins to rally the few remaining surviviors that haven't been taken by Atlantis's curse so that they may destroy the city before their souls are wrested from their bodies and they are left as nothing but empty shells. Barbossa tells the men there is no point in escaping, as the Atlanteans will eventually find them, leading them to their inescapable watery grave made inevitable by fate when Atlantis is visited by any mortal. Barbossa even attempts to share this with Jack, but he has been taken by Atlantis's curse and doesn't believe him. Barbossa, knowing there's no point arguing with Jack, leaves him behind so that he, Angelica, and the other uncorrupted survivors may prepare to wage war against the sunken city and its hellish residents so that they may escape. Jack considers Barbossa a fool for being so paranoid about Atlantis, but he soon comes across the Atlantean prince, who tells Jack everything Barbossa said was true. He tells Jack of his plan to raise Atlantis from the depths so he may rule both sea and surface, and he promises Jack an eternal life in Atlantis free of the city's curse with as many women, as much treasure, and as many dreams made reality as he wants, but only if Jack helps him accomplish his goals. Jack agrees. Playing double-agent and starting to lose himself to Atlantis all ready, however, Jack goes to Barbossa and tells him of the prince's plan. Barbossa states that if the prince succeeds, there could be apocalyptic side-effects. Jack then aids Barbossa and the suriving pirates and Spanish in preparing for the war against Atlantis. Eventually, the war breaks out. The Atlanteans demonstrate overwhelming magical abilities, including the power to control water. Several losses are suffered on all sides of the war, the greatest of which for the Atlanteans is the princess and the greatest for the Spanish being the King. The prince succeeds in raising the lost city, assuming the form of a multi-headed sea serpent when Jack attempts to stop him. Just when all hope seems lost, the prince is destroyed and peace is restored. Atlantis returns to the depths where it belongs. After the chaos in Atlantis, Jack says his final farewell to Angelica, whom he had grown much closer to. He allows her to keep his voodoo doll so that a part of him could always be with her even though he wouldn't be physically, and they share a kiss. Jack leaves her the Queen Anne's Revenge, and as he leaves, Angelica unsheathes a knife from her belt and holds it above her heart, sobbing. Jack is helped aboard a recently enlarged Black Pearl by Barbossa, stating he was now officially over Angelica and was too much of an adventurer to settle down with her. Claiming he would miss the Black Pearl too much if he had done so, he then reaffirms his name, Captain Jack Sparrow. He is a pirate once again. Category:Blog posts